Crossed Lines
by DearDawn
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Quil have some erotic fun! minor mention of beastiality so dont like dont read! AU!


**Crossing Lines  
**(Bella/Alice/Quil)

_A/n: just a lil smut I wrote at the request of a friend! All things recognizable to Twilight are the sole property of Miss Stephanie Myers!_

Bella and Alice were sitting in Bella's room on the bed waiting for Quil to arrive. Bella had been excited about this evening ever since Alice said that she had a vision that they would all be together tonight. She almost creamed herself in the middle of calculus thinking about it. They had only done this once before but it was so amazing and erotic.

"He should be here soon." Alice said as she scooted closer to Bella giving her a sexy look, "Shall we go ahead and get started? I really don't think I can wait much longer to taste your warmth!"

Bella didn't have a chance to respond before Alice's small body was on top of her naked and staring at her with a look that said 'why are you still dressed?' Suddenly Alice was kissing Bella harder than ever and Bella responded eagerly by rolling them over so that she was hovering over Alice. She sat up grinding their hips together as she quickly pulled her shirt over her head then leaned back down to kiss Alice briefly before taking her right nipple into her mouth causing Alice to draw in a deep unneeded breath.

Bella slowly brought her left hand up to rub Alice's left breast while Alice reached down to undo Bella's skirt and shove it off her hips. Bella switched to suckling on Alice's left nipple and rubbing the right as she kicked her skirt and panties off.

Bella froze suddenly when she heard a loud growl coming from the doorway and then felt warm hands on her breasts at the same time she felt cold finger suddenly thrust into her pussy roughly causing her to bite down on Alice's nipple from shock and pleasure. She could feel warm lips on the middle of her back as Quil grabbed her bra with his mouth and ripped it off. Alice was still working magic with her fingers on Bella as Quil was massaging Bella's breasts and sucking on her neck.

Bella pulled away from Alice's nipple to turn around and kiss Quil shoving her tongue in his mouth roughly. Bella was in no mood today to be gentle or be handled gently. She wanted to be manhandled.

By the time she broke away from the kiss she could feel her inner walls starting to tighten around Alice's fingers. Just before she could orgasm Alice pulled her fingers out. "Not yet my pretty wolf."

Moaning Bella slipped down Alice's small body kissing her stomach and her belly button and her inner thighs before putting a small quick kiss on Alice's mound to tease her. "Now my imprint, I get you first and I have some new ideas so follow my lead today!" She turned around and smiled as she noticed he was already naked and at attention for her.

She leaned down and kissed the head of his large cock before slowly taking his length into her mouth. She could feel that Alice had climbed up and had her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face in her pussy. The harder Bella sucked his cock the faster his tongue flicked Alice's clit.

Bella would swirl her tongue around the head every time before she would take him in again the whole time her hand was covering the part she couldn't get in her mouth. She had perfect coordination between her head and hand to have the rhythm matching. When she could feel he was about to cum she relaxed her throat and slid him down her throat so that her lips were against him and she caressed his balls lightly until she heard him moan into Alice.

She felt the hot liquid shooting down her throat only a half second before she heard Alice scream out at her release. Quil carefully placed Alice back on the bed when Bella released him before he yanked Bella up and kissed her roughly. Their tastes combined with what was left of Alice on his lips was enough to have him standing tall and proud ready to go again.

Quil was catching on that this wasn't gonna be slow and gentle wasted no time in throwing Bella on the bed and motioning for Alice to get her ready. He slowly stroked his growing member while Alice sucked on Bella's clit until Bella was shaking with her first orgasm of the day.

Without warning Alice had moved away long enough for Quil to plunge himself deep into Bella's vagina and start pounding her before she had her tongue back to work on Bella. Bella could quickly feel another orgasm coming on.

As soon as the shaking from her second orgasm calmed she grabbed Alice's waist and yanked her into a 69 position and starting attacking her clit relentlessly until she was cumming hard on Bella's face. When Alice had calmed enough to move she climbed off of Bella and off to the side.

Quil roughly pulled out of Bella and flipped her over before plunging back into her. He started to slowly phase and he could feel her doing the same. They both burst into their wolf form at the exact second that they came undone. It was the most exotic and pleasurable experience that either had ever felt.

It took about 5 minutes before they had calmed enough to phase back to their human forms. As soon as they did Alice pounced on Quil. "My turn!" Bella laughed as she wrapped her arms around them both from behind Alice.

Bella was kissing Alice's neck as her and Quil shared a rough kiss before Quil bent Alice over the edge of the bed. He quickly got down on his knees with one hand on each cheek of Alice's perfect ass massaging them lightly before carefully pulling them apart. Slowly he licked her from her clit all the way back around over the rosebud of her ass. After licking around the rim for a min he carefully inserted a finger and rolled it around for just a second then added a finger and started to scissor them.

"My Alice you have a tight lil ass!" Quil said huskily. He knew that the dirty talk did way more for his Bella when he was talking it to Alice while she watched him. "Are you ready for me to shove my cock in your ass?"

The only response Alice could muster was a slight whimper as she pulled Bella closer. Bella of course let her and Alice pulled her pussy right up to her face. She shoved her tongue into Bella right as Quil shoved into her causing her to moan into Bella.

Alice was so tiny that Quil could fold himself over her and reach Bella too. So Quil and Alice both let their tongues dance around in Bella's inner folds while Quil held a steady pace pounding into Alice's tight ass.

Quil could feel he was getting close so he stood back up to change the angle and go deeper into her. "You like me pounding your ass you little leach slut?" When the only answer he got was another whimper he repeated it accentuating each word with a hard plunge into her. The shock traveled through to Bella until her body was being wracked with another intense orgasm. As her body calmed she leaned up to kiss Quil and then she started sucking on his neck as Alice bit down on her thigh, not quite hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for it to bruise later.

Bella could feel the shimmer of the phase going through Quil again and the sensation just heightened her pleasure, it is a good thing Alice is unbreakable. She could feel how much Alice was enjoying it too as she started to bite her harder. The harder Alice would bite down the harder Bella bit Quil, and the faster his plunges into Alice came until she felt him getting close and stepped back from the two. Watching this next part is her favorite part of this whole experience. She slowly reached down to touch herself in her heated core, she never completely understood what she found so erotic about watching her imprint fucking her best friend but it really turned her on. The closer Quil got to cumming the closer he got to a complete phase and right now he was blurring out and the sensations that came with were causing Alice to scream in ecstasy which in only served to turn Bella on more.

Within a matter of seconds there was a loud piercing scream and a low growl at the same time as Quil burst into his wolf shooting his load into Alice and Alice's body was wracked with the most intense orgasm she had ever felt.

The sight of this made Bella come undone right into her own hand. "That…was…intense…" She panted out between breaths before getting up and walking over to kiss them both. "We must make it a habit!"

Bella and Quil curled up on the bed to sleep while Alice kissed them both on the cheek and jumped out the window to go home and shower before Jasper and the rest of the family got home from hunting.

_**The End!**_


End file.
